int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
New Haven
New Haven was a village in the United States during the Scramble for Africa, situated on the East Coast of North America; between New York, Steeplechase and Manchester. The settlement was founded by RedNewt33 during the reign of Emperor DonTrump and enjoyed relatively prosperous and peaceful times, despite it's role as a linchpin in the Deunification of America. Following New York's secession from the nation; RedNewt was elected as the caretaker to the remnants of the United States and utilized his new powers as Regent to lead a short-lived crusade against Manchester. Early Events New Haven enjoyed abnormally bountiful natural deposits of gold, and quick extraction of around 2500 blocks of gold ore meant that the village quickly became one of the richest in America. Ultimately; New Haven mined so much gold that the resource was completely devalued on the American continent - the worthless blocks of solid gold were therefore used for memeposting, usually in the form of New Haven's crest, The Windmill of Friendship. Additionally, New Haven possessed much Quartz and Gravel; resources which were to be used to great effect during the prelude to war. Temporary Secession As a victim of circumstance, New Haven often found itself in want of more land. At it's height, the village had the largest population of any American settlement at 15 permanent residents, however the unfortunate placement of the village (boxed between New York, Steeplechase, Manchester and the North Atlantic Ocean) meant that there was no room to expand. Successive requests for Lebensraum culminated in a confrontation between Manchester and New Haven: RedNewt argued that Manchester had been granted over twice as much land as New Haven yet had half as many inhabitants. Emperor DonTrump was unable to mediate effectively since the International Court was temporarily inaccessible and Manchester resorted to saber-rattling with it's installation of 6 cannon, aimed at the New Haven barracks, farm and common house. During a resource-gathering errand on the following day, Surplus_Flesh entered Steeplechase to inquire about crafting recipes. Despite Steeplechase's previous stance of neutrality on the matter; the town's guard interpreted Flesh's presence as a display of hostility and resolved to assault him with swords; an action which contravened the United States alliance pact and automatically withdrew New Haven from the nation. The now-independent town of New Haven was promptly invaded by Steeplechase, and its residents were stripped of all tools, armor and weapons during a two-day occupation; while the guards awaited RedNewt and DonTrump's return to resolve the dispute. Following the episode, New Haven rejoined the United States but no action was taken to ameliorate the rival towns; under RedNewt's instruction, the people of New Haven began work to produce stone bricks and iron blocks which would be used to create walls and cannon respectively, measures which should deter future invasions. America's Deunification Dismayed by the amount of infighting on the American continent, President DonTrump handed over the leadership of the United States to RedNewt: Instead of attempting to conciliate the American towns, the new plan to uphold peace incorporated a total dissolution of the United States. This situation would allow autonomy to those which desired it, protection to those which desired alliances and the opportunity for New Haven to attain living space in the annexation of Manchester. Following the full dissolution of the American Nation: Austin remained a valuable ally to New Haven; New York and Steeplechase fell to ruin; Las Vegas became isolated by the closure of the transcontinental railroad station in New York; Vancouver also became engaged in a siege of New Haven in a gambit to obtain her nontradable goods. Fortification and Preparation for War 3000 blocks of stone brick and 1500 blocks of gravel were produced for New Haven's war effort; the wall protected New Haven on three sides, utilizing the ocean on it's fourth. Additionally, a watchtower and cannon platform were constructed which overlooked Manchester and would ensure that no Mancunian partisan would be able to traverse the wall alive. Shortly after the completion of the town wall, and preliminary tests of the canon by demolishing Manchester's Bennington Church, the server's twentieth iteration was ended. New Haven 8.png New Haven 7.png New Haven 6.png New Haven 5.png New Haven 4.png New Haven 3.png New Haven 2.png